


You, I Will Always Protect

by sharonsnatalia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, gun tw, hospital tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: prompt: How about an AU where Kara has to be Lena's bodyguard----A few weeks passed and work turned out to be more bearable than Kara thought it would. Bearable. Not enjoyable. Her position as Lena Luthor’s personal bodyguard made the job less isolated than she imagined. Instead of being stationed in some far reach of the near-cartoonishly large L-Corp building or as another faceless figure in the security detail Lena used when she journeyed into public eye, she found herself by Lena’s side during meetings and at Lena’s penthouse while she made dinner and waited for the other bodyguard to arrive for the night.





	You, I Will Always Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me but this somehow late and rushed.

**JULY 5TH, 2016**

Kara Danvers let out an uneasy sigh as she looked in the mirror. She wore dark red pants, a tan belt and a gray sweater over a light blue button up. A bulky silver bracelet sat on her wrist, hidden by the sweater. Sweat coated the palm of her hands. Nervousness bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Water seemingly filled her lungs, choking out any semblance of air.

“If you do not leave now, you will be late to work, Miss Danvers.” A robotic voice chimed from the bracelet.

“Right, okay. I can’t be late.” She breathed out and grabbed her jacket. With a final look around her apartment, she rushed out of her apartment and then to the bus stop across the street from her apartment building.

Nervous energy flowed outward from Kara, not that that surprised anyone anymore. Tap. Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap. Pause. Her fingers drummed the pattern on the metal bench. A metallic taste met her tongue. Oh, she was biting her cheek. She forced herself to stop. Then, she leaned her head against the cold metal of the bench and squeezed her eyes shut.

Minutes passed. Or maybe seconds. She was no longer sure of them passing. Time ceased to matter years ago and started to matter only a few months ago. In that time, she failed to pick up on the learning curve.

“GPS shows that the bus will arrive in T-Minus ten, nine, eight….” The bracelet spoke once more.

At the robotic sound, Kara opened her eyes and sat up. Moreover, she stood up and straightened her outfit. A deep frown etched itself into her face as she watched the bus pull up. She walked onto the bus. Additionally, she uncovered her bracelet and waved it in front of the scanner near the door and dropped money in the farebox. With her lips pursed and pressed into the corner of her mouth, she made her way to the back of the bus and made herself small in the furthest available seat she could find. Teeth digging in her bottom lip, she covered her bracelet up again.

“Did you here they let the Kryptonians out?” A man, gruff, unshaven and washed spat out from two seats ahead of Kara. The poignant scent of alcohol wafted from his breath, strong enough that everyone less than three seats away from him can smell. “What a joke the DEO is.” His eye roll echoed. “They are supposed to keep us safe yet they let out biggest threats out.” As he let out a gruff and bitterness coated laugh, he finished, “I say down with the House of El.”

Kara’s breathed hitched and she pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. In an attempt to make herself small, she pressed herself to the side of the bus, her forehead leaning against the cold glass of the window. Some crescents indents formed on her hands from digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

“They had the both of them for almost a decade and they didn’t exterminate them like the rodents they are.” The man’s voice rose with every syllable. “Those two alone could kill us so what happens when they get together with more freaks like them? They are going to come for us!” At this point, his voice raised to a scream. “We need to get them first.”

Relishing in the cold grasp of the glass, Kara pressed more of her face to the window. Breathe in, Breathe out. She reminded herself with a frown. Don’t use your powers. Keep it under control. Not that the bracelet would let her but the shrill alarm it would sound if she did would surely draw people’s attention, the near foaming-at-the-mouth man most of all. She tugged the sleeves of her sweater with they covered the tips of her fingers.

The bus slowed to a stop and people filled in. Someone slid in beside Kara and she removed her head from the window to look at them.

That someone had pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long black straight hair. She smiled at Kara.

“Alien freaks could be all around us and we wouldn’t even know.” This time, everyone on the bus, no matter where they sat heard the man’s rage-filled rantings.

Lena’s smile faltered and her nose wrinkled when she heard the man. “How do people think it’s okay to scream and rant in public about their antiquated beliefs?” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

“It can be a little uncomfortable.”

“A little? I can read body language and yours said you were waiting to be eaten by the seat.” Lena rolled her eyes. “People like that remind of my brother and no matter how smart and rich and high up he is, that’a far from a compliment.”

“You’re brother can’t be that bad.” Kara frowned.

The woman raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think Lex Luthor is all that bad?”

“Oh.” A slight metallic taste met Kara’s tongue and she, once again, forced herself to stop biting her cheek. “I hadn’t realized he was your brother.”

Of course, she thought Lex Luthor was a terrible person. The senator entering his third term could be given credit for penning more anti-alien legislature than anyone else. Every six years, he waltzed back onto the senate floor, having won his seat back almost uncontested. It was hard to beat someone when they had more money than most people could imagine.

Eyes wide and face now the shade of beets, Kara asked, “Wait, are you Lena Luthor?” She blinked and stared. Even Kara knew who the Luthor siblings were but she couldn’t say she had even seen a picture of either.

The woman guffawed. “Forgive me. I’m not used to people not knowing who I am.”

“Don’t you normally have, like, loads of bodyguards?” Of all people, Kara would know. After all, she had been hired to become one of those many bodyguards.

“I slipped away. Although, I do know who I hire so I’m not completely unprotected, am I, Miss Danvers? I like to meet my employees on my on terms outside of the walls of L-Corp.”

As the bus approached the stop outside of L-Corp, Kara gawked at the building. The building was large to the point of excess. Glass, occasionally interrupted by hints of concrete, covered the entire building, spare a line of metal-like planning on the front of the building and the L-Corp logo that was towards the top of the paneling.

The bus slowed to a stop and Lena led Kara off the bus and into L-Corp. She waved a hand at security and directed Kara towards Lena’s private elevator. She pressed the close door button and then the button that led to the top floor of the gigantic building.

“Miss Danvers, I want to make something clear. Although I am giving you a chance that few people would give you in this political climate, which risks not my relationship with my family but my public reputation, I will not hesitate to fire you if you do anything I deem unacceptable, despite the fact that I already hold you in a favorable light. Do you understand?” Nothing in her words, from her tone to her cadence, wavered. Steely blue bored into Kara’s less sparkling blue eyes.

“Yes, ma’am, I understand.” Kara swallowed and forced herself into a state of fragile professionalism.

**SEPTEMBER 8TH, 2016**

The day started out similar to the last, but now with a near metric ton of coffee and a slightly darker outfit, one handpicked by Lena. Although the bus ride still left Kara’s skin crawling after the man from the bus yesterday who still ranted that she and her cousin signaled the apocalypse, specifically the end of Homosapien society. This time a raven-haired woman didn’t show up and attempt to distract her from the rapid ravings of a blue collar middle aged white man with a ring he slipped into his pocket each time he walked onto the bus and muttered lewd comments about the women on the bus while he wasn’t ranting.

She exited the bus with her head held low and kept it that way as L-Corp security frisked her and forced her through the metal detector and then another. Once that was done, they waved a wand at her.

One security officer placed a plastic L-Corp ID badge in her hand. “You have access to everywhere except the labs. Please take the private elevator to Miss Luthor’s office.”

Kara walked to the elevator and entered it. A few minutes passed, the elevator doors opened to reveal the grandiose office of Lena Luthor. Despite having seen it yesterday, she still marveled at the high-ceilinged office and its stark white walls. "Hello, Miss Luthor." As she entered the office, she kept her face blank. "I was told to report here. Is there anywhere is practical you would like me stationed?" 

Lena looked up from the stack of papers she buried herself in. "Today, and every following day, I would like you to be my personal bodyguard. It seems like a waste of my money to hire a kryptonian and then assign her to the bowels of my company to look after an empty storage room, right?"

"Miss Luthor, you do realize that, in compliance with the Alien Assimilation Act, my bracelet represses my powers? I am essentially a normal human with it on. It would be againist the law for me to remove it without a permit granted from the state government."

"Trust me, I am looking for ways to get around that. I've already talked to my brother about expediting the process of getting you a permit to allow use of your powers."

At the mention of Lex Luthor, Kara frowned. "Do you really think he would help an alien gain use of their powers? He doesn't seem like the type to help aliens with anything, especially that."

"No offense, Miss Danvers, but I believe I know my brother better than you do." With that, Lena looked at her watch and stood up. "I have a meeting. I suggest you follow me if you want to keep your job."

**AUGUST 17TH, 2016**

Jess, the secretary, greeted Kara at the entrance to L-Corp. “We have a security threat today. Miss Luthor is to stay in her office. I will have your head if she’s not.” She said it gruffly, without any sort of kindness in her tone, however, concern made itself clear in her voice.

“What type of threat?” Kara asked.

“Some anti-alien lunatic threatened Miss Luthor.” Jess eyed Kara and made no attempted to mask the disdain in her next words, “Those have been happening a lot since she hired you.”

With a quick nod of her head, Kara made her way to the elevator, only to be met with the doors sliding open and Lena walking out. “You are supposed to stay in your office, Miss Luthor.”

“Plans change, Miss Danvers. I am meeting a colleague.” Lena shrugged. Her gaze went to a man in a slick suit. She watched the man, inspecting every inch of his attire and posture.

Following Lena’s gaze, Kara eyed the man and tensed slightly. Years living a cell taught her what it looked like for someone to have a gun hidden under his jacket, however, Congress, thanks to one Lex Luthor, passed laws that removed certain restrictions on closed carry and made handguns easier to get, under the guise of self-defense against the supposed ever-growing threat of aliens.

The man’s eyes met Kara’s and as security looked over his concealed carry permit, he slipped his hand into his inside coat. A threat clearly decorated his eyes, one that Kara had seen in the eyes of countless DEO agents. He removed his hand from his coat and aimed it at Lena, not Kara. However, his next words proved that had Kara’s pictures been released to the public he would have aimed a few inches to the left.

“This is for hiring the alien, bitch.” Handshaking, he pulled the trigger.

Barely able to think, Kara pushed Lena out of the way. The bullet tore through her stomach.

**AUGUST 18TH, 2016**

“And today we see the first shift in the anti-alien narrative that National City has been hearing for years now.” Cat Grant’s voice echoed clearly from the tv in Kara’s hospital room. “Recent reports claim that Kara Danvers, one the recent Kryptonian releasees, saved Lena Luthor, the younger sister of prominent, anti-alien senator, Lex Luthor, and current CEO of the recently renamed L-Corp. The Luthor family has remained silent on the matter.”

Kara opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by bright, white walls. She blinked at the brightness. All around her were machines monitoring her vitals and directly beside her bed sat a stiff plastic chair. No one sat in it. The curtains to the room’s window were pulled closed, although they didn’t kid the buzz of chatter from the reporters stationed outside her room.

The door opened and Lena entered. “You could at least watch something more interesting.” She joked. “I’m glad you are okay.”

A small smile decorated Kara’s face despite the pain she felt. With a grimace, she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Worry clear on her face, Lena said, “Don’t sit up. I don’t want you to be in pain.” She paused. “I could go ask they give you stronger painkillers.”

“Don’t. They will just take me off them once you leave.” Before her next words, a red blush crept onto her face. “I’d rather just enjoy your company, Miss Luthor.”

“Oh.” Now, Lena smiled. “You can me Lena, Kara. Ater all, you did risk your life for me.”

Hearing her name on Lena’s tongue made the crimson flush on Kara’s face deepen into a burgundy red. “Okay, Lena.” The name felt foreign on her tongue, yet, it also felt completely right. She wanted to repeat it over and over again until her voice became hoarse. It felt almost as if saying Lena’s name was her destiny, it certainly felt like it. “Why did you decide to visit me, Lena.” Saying the name one more time, she couldn’t bring herself to look Lena in the eyes.

The Luthor moved forward and sat in the uncomfortable, stark white chair beside Kara’s bed. “I am rather grateful you saved my life. I think that deserved a visit.”

"I was just doing my job. You pay me to protect you, not just standby while you get shot. You really don't need to thank me." 

"But I do. It being your job doesn't make me any less grateful. Quite the opposite actually." Lena lifted her hand onto Kara's bed and entwined her fingers with Kara's "Believe me when I say not many bodyguards would do that, rather, they would try to save themselves. It's human nature really." Using her thumb, she massaged circles on the back of Kara's hand. "I guess I'm lucky you're not human." She smiled. 

"I really think someone else would have done the same thing, Lena." Kara breathed out, a pain spreading from her stomach as she did so. She did her best to keep the pain from showing on her face. 

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree."

Hours passed and Kara fell asleep listening to the melody of Lena's voice. 

**OCTOBER 23RD, 2016**

A few weeks passed and work turned out to be more bearable than Kara thought it would. Bearable. Not enjoyable. Her position as Lena Luthor’s personal bodyguard made the job less isolated than she imagined. Instead of being stationed in some far reach of the near-cartoonishly large L-Corp building or as another faceless figure in the security detail Lena used when she journeyed into public eye, she found herself by Lena’s side during meetings and at Lena’s penthouse while she made dinner and waited for the other bodyguard to arrive for the night.

“It appears your replacement is going to be late.” Lena frowned and slipped her phone into her pocket. “If he shows up at all. He’s in the ER. It could be appendicitis.”

With her eyes glued to the floor, Kara said, “Oh.” As outlined in the Human Protection Act, extraterrestrials were forbidden to be out past ten. “Will someone be filling in for him?” She looked at her watch, eight forty-five. With traffic, she risked breaking curfew if she stayed much longer.

“Hopefully yes. You can leave if you’d like.” Blue eyes met Kara’s duller eyes. “I certainly don’t need more security than I already have stationed in the hall.”

“It’s my job to stay ma’am.” Tightening her ponytail, Kara offered a timid smile to Lena.

“I’m your boss. I think I determine what your job is.” A smirk graced Lena’s face. Graceful in even the simplest movements, she grabbed the remote from the coffee table and waved it. “But if you insist, we can at least watch a movie.”

“Ma’am, we don’t have to–” Kara spluttered eyes wide and stuck on Lena. “Just do what you normally would.”

Eyebrow raised, Lena tilted her head to the left and spoke, “You are staying over time to do something that I already have people doing. It’s the least I can do.”

Knowing that any arguments were futile at this point, Kara shut her mouth. “You are picking the movie.” She took a sit on the couch, near the edge, as far as she could without falling off.

A soft chuckle escaped Lena’s lips and she took a seat near the center of the large couch. “I’m thinking a horror movie? What do you think?”

Kara opened her mouth to protest but closed it. Before her time with the DEO, she endured many horror movies of Alex’s choosing. Despite her powers, horror movies made her skin crawl and allowed fear to encroach on logic. She slipped her shoes off and pulled her knees to her chest. “Watch what you want.” Said she, a small frown she did her best to hide.

Only half an hour into the movie, Kara ended up pressed into Lena’s side with her head hidden in the woman’s ebony hair. Small crescents decorated her arms as she dug her fingernails into her arms in an attempt to distract herself for the blood and gore on the tv screen. During the brief moments she let her eyes wander from a spot on Lena’s near-black carpet to her striking eyes, she saw a mixture of confliction and happiness in her eye.

As another character died, this time in a gory display of her heart being ripped out of her chest, Kara screamed and buried her face further into Lena’s hair. Her lips brushed Lena’s neck and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

“We don’t have to watch a horror movie, Miss Danvers, unless you want an excuse to cuddle.” Lena raised an eyebrow.

Face beet red, Kara jerked away from Lena and returned to her original spot on the couch. “I am sorry, Miss Luthor. That was unprofessional.”

“I was teasing, Miss Danvers. Would you like to watch something while we wait?” A comforting smile now on her face, Lena tilted her head to the side.

“No. No. This is fine.”

“Then at least let me comfort you while we watch the movie.” Lena’s smile only grew and she grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled Kara back to her side.

Kara wanted to say this was unprofessional and she imagined Lena wanted to too. Neither said anything and remained entangled with one another.

The movie ended and Kara looked up into brilliant blue eyes. She couldn’t help but lean in her press her lips to Lena’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently not accepting prompts!
> 
> Comment to make my day pls + Kudos give me life


End file.
